Percy and Annabeth Forever and Rver
by best-writer-2-walk-the-planet
Summary: hey this is just a percabeth fanfic. we hope you like it. Yes reviews, you'll get candy. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting outside on a bench when suddenly I saw Annabeth.

"ANNABETH!" I said, beckoning for her to come sit next to me.

"Hey Percy!" She said as she jogged over to me and sat down next to me on the bench next to me.

"How have you been Annabeth, anything new or good happen lately?" I said as I rubbed my hand on my shorts.

"Oh you know, monsters and stuff. I got a new shirt yesterday" she shrugged and locked eyes with me. Her eyes were gray and pretty. I like them.

"That's really amazing" I said as I nodded my head.

"Percy?" she said after awhile.

"Yes Annabeth" I said not breaking eyecontact once.

"Do you like me" she said.

"NO!" I cried.

"What?" she started to cry.

"I don't like you, I love you" I said smugly crossing my arms.

"You do" she said bringing her face near my face.

"Yes I do Annabeth" I leaned in and kissed her. We didnt stop kissing for awhie.

"I love you too Percy" she said wiping her mouth on her sleeve before leaning in to kiss me again. The bench was cold but Annabeth was warm so it didntmatter.

"Percy I really do love you" she ran her fingers through her blonde hair.

"I love you a a lot too" I patted her knee.

"I hope our parents dont kill us" she said. she loocked scared so I hugged her. "me too" I said back. I hope Athena isnt mad at me. she after all is Hades daughter, she must have his temper meaning shell be pretty mad. My dad probably wont be mad neither will my mom. Oh well I really kile Annaeth and I'm not going to let anything get in our way. Then someone appeared right in front of us. Annabeth jumped into my lap and I screamed ready to draw riptide. Uhoh

**So i think it ws okish. If you have comments, questions, whatever just review. Please don't flame, not that I expect anyone too I mean we tried really hard. Love you all. Check out our pro.**

**sincerely,**

**Julio and Jezabell**


	2. Chapter Two

**Dear reviewers, or for a better term, flamers,**

**I am terribly sorry for this mess. Jezabell isn't that great of a writer. I appreciate the reviews from LaughinglikeBells and Mary, they were actually kind and gave good advice unlike others (you know who you are) who called us "trolls" and told us to go "dig holes and die." Most would say that that isn't very kind. But hey, think what you want. I, Julio, am going to continue this story and take your advice into consideration. Please review and tell us if it is any better.**

**sincerely,**

**Jezabell and Julio**

"Oh MY GOSH" Annabeth yelled at the top of her lungs. My jaw dropped twenty feet. I blinked my eyes, unable to say anything. Standing in front of us was Bianca Di'Angelo, in the living, in the flesh.

"What" I gaped like a fish out of water.

"Whoa" Bianca dusted off her black jeans and straightened the red tee-shirt she wore. Her olive skin was glowing like she'd just taken a long shower and her long black hair was shiny.

"How'd you get here" Annabeth stood up slowly.

"I-I-I don't know" Bianca stuttered, a look of confusion washing over her young face.

"But you're supposed to be dead" I chewed on my lip.

"I-I am dead" she looked down at her feet as if to make sure they were still there. Annabeth reached out and poked her face.

"She's alive"she turned back towards me, a horrified and shocked expression on her pretty, tan face.

"Th-that's impossible" I gaped at her again, slowly standing up to stand by Annabeth.

"I-I don't understand" Biance stammered, pinching her arm, checking her pulse.

"It's not possible" Annabeth said, a stunned expression on her face.

"What'd we do" I asked.

"I don't know" Annabeth muttered. Bianca's stomach grumbled. "Can we get something to eat?"

"Ya sure, um Seaweed Brain...where can we go? You live here, I'm just visiting" she shrugged at me, shotoing Bianca odd looks like she might have an infectious disease or something.

"Ummmm" I spun in circles. The first thing I spotted was a Mcdonalds. Micky-D's here we come. "To Mcdonalds."

Annabeth wrinkled her nose "That's so unhealthy."

"I don't care" Bianca's stomach growled again. She tugged us after her. Annabeth rolled her eyes but followed us towards the large building with the large M over it. I tripped over the curb and Annabeth laughed along with Biance, clutching her side.

"Not funny, I skinned my knee" I pouted, pointing at the scrape on my leg.

"Your pain is always funny to me" Annabeth giggled.

"I thought you were supposed to love me" I put a mock expression of sadness on my face. Annabeth blushed and just rolled her eyes, offering her hand to pull me up. I dusted off the seat of my jeans and jogged after them to the fast food resteraunt. The moment we stepped inside we were hit with the aroma of deep fried foods, salt, and icecream, all mixed into one. A very interesting smell that made my arteries feel like they were clogging up but at the same time made my mouth water. Bianca's eyes got all dreamy and I swear I saw a trickle of drool drip down her chin.

We stepped into line and waited our turn, impatiently I might add.

"May I take your order?" A silly looking teenager with a bad case of acne asked.

"Yes" Biance took a deep breathe before beginning "I'll take one of eveything."

Annabeth gaped at her "Do you want to die again?"

"Um no" Bianca frowned.

"She'll take a grilled chicken salad" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"And an Oreo Mcflurry and an apple pie and large chocolate milk shake" Biance added. Acne-boy pressed some buttons on the cash register.

"Will that be all?" he asked, scratching at a pimple on his chin. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Um no I'll take a quarter pounder with cheese and.....two vanilla cones" I licked my lips. _Yum._

"That'll be ten ninety-five" he announced. I fished around in my pockets and handed him a twenty.

"Thank you very much sir, your order will be up soon" he nodded his head thoughtfully, probably thinking about the zits he was going to pop on his break.

Bianca and I went to go find a table, we left Annabeth to get our food.

"A booth, a booth" she jumped up and down, excitedly, in anticipation for her food.

"Foods up" Annabeth shuffled towards us, a tray, ladened heavy with food, balanced on her right arm, two icecream cones held in her left hand.

Biance plopped down in her seat and reached eagerly for the food. She shoveled the salad into her mouth and between bites took slurps of milkshake. I grabbed my burger and icecream cone (literally inhaling it) , handing Annabeth the other one which she eyed curiously as if to say _How many years will this take off my life? _before licking it delicately.

"I missed food" Bianca said with her mouth still full. She took a bite of icecream before swallowing.

"We can see that" Annabeth said slowly, taking another lick of her icecream.

"I'm still confused" I sighed, squishing my mouth to one side of my face.

"Me too" Annabeth and Bianca said in unison. Annabeth grabbed a napkin and dabbed at some vanilla icecream that had fallen on her bright orange North Face.

Annabeth drummed her fingers on the linoleum counter and kicked the wall to the rhythm of the music playing. I absentmindly hummed along.

"Maybe...." I stroked my chin in mock thought. "...since you're a daughter of Hades...you can come back from the dead."

"Don't know, it's so good to be alive again" she sighed, slurping her shake.

"I'm sure it is" I said with a chuckle.

"Nico! Can we go see Nico, pleassssee. I miss him" she frowned, pausing her steady intake of food to speak.

"To Nico!" I punched my fist in the air. Now if only I knew where he was.

**I hope it was better than last time. Review. **


End file.
